The SEXY Clothes
by CasperGirl18
Summary: Fine then stay here..." M for language and some content. Discainer I own nothing... at all... ever... save the plot...okay read.. REVIEW!


" What did you expect me to do, stand up in just my nickers and hula?"

"No... but you could have done something beside hex me Hermione."

" I don't have time for this non sense Ronald, I have to go meet Luna and Ginny. Could you pick up Harry on your way home from work, thanks love." Hermione said bounceing out of their flat.

" Sure thing Hermione, I'm only the Minister of Magic's son, Head of the Department of Magic Mischeif; of course I can pick up my own sister's ruddy husband on my way home... even though he lives three hours away!! Wait.. what the bloody hell is hula!!" Ron screamed as Hermione started their car.

Driving, as always; calmed Hermione. The engine's dull roar, the sound of tires on the road. Perfect peace for her.

"Hello Hermione!" Draco said, popping out of nowhere. Hermione shrieked and swerved her car, hitting an exspensve looking bush and a rather large, pink, toy flamingo.

" Bloody flipping merlin's christ Jesus budha Thermopoly!! What are you doing in my car??" she yelled.

" I had to sleep here, my invisability cloak is quite warm actually... what did I hear about Hulaing??"

" Nothing, I just hexed Ron this morning because he walked into the bathroom while I was changing... honestly I do not like this whole 'I broke up with Malfoy, we decided it was best' ordeal you have set up here... " she said, backing out onto the road, throughly crushing the flamingo.

" Like I said, all part of the plan, we break up then I come crawling back and they accept me because I admit I was wrong... then I ask you to marry me, we have children, they go to Hogwarts etc etc... Avada proof. Now why are we going to meet Ginny and Luna again?"

"Because you fucktwit! They know all about the plan.. its just getting their husband's to agree is all... now put on that ridiculous glamour I hate so that I can be seen with you in public!"

" Yeah yeah the old ' This is my grandfather Eric... his blind and deaf, he communicates by hand taps... etc etc whatever 'Mione." Draco responded putting on the extra dark no UV protection Sunglasses his Greatgrandmother's cousin's fiance's ex- brother in law's aunt five times removed on their grandfather's side got him when he was five... they were very small.

Then all of the sudden a giant llama-bat-snake hybrid jumped out onto the road and started shooting dodge ball's out of it mouth at Hermione's car.

" Holy tomato crumpets!!" Draco yelled attempting to keep the disturbing creature at bay while Hermione rocked her self back to composure in the front seat singing the hit single from "Hamlet 2" Rock Me Sexy Jesus.

" And in other news," the radio shouted from absolutely nowhere " there has been an out brake of ferocious leeches and they have been infecting passing bats casuing them to breed with llama's and snakes and so on and so forth. So of you may die in this outbrake of monsters but.. oh well... end of broad cast!"

" Bloody flipping merlin's christ Jesus budha Thermopoly!! " Hermione screamed sitting straight up in her bed. Draco lifted his head up to look at the naked girl sitting up in their bed; a mess of blonde tangled hair falling in his eyes.

" What are you screaming about Hermione?"

" Dream about giant llama-bat-snake hybrid attacking something and pink flamingos... last time I had that dream I talked to Luna and she said it ment I had to go she my parents in London." She said climping out of bed and going into her overly large yet practically empty closet.

"Whhhhhhhhhhyyyyyyyyyyyyyy??" Draco whined shoving his face back into his pillow, starting to snort the feathers for a nice fluffy high.

" Because we just need to, please just come with me to see my parents... you met them at the wedding remember... they liked you." She said throwing on a sundress.

" But then I'll have to be around the muggles... you know how much I dislike the muggle folk your muggle parents like to mingle with..." he whined again.

" Draco... you're going and thats final."

" Must I leave Ireland... really can't I just... I don't know... stay? No? Ok fine but I'm going to complain the whoooollleeee time." he warned her smiling as the fluffy feather high began to sink in.

" Fine then I don't care stay here... you'll just miss out on seeing me in my sexy clothes..." she winked and apparated to London.

" Sexy clothes?!" Draco exclaimed apparating after her in nothing but a thin sheet...


End file.
